The Rainbow at the end of the storm
by wickdwrtr
Summary: The war is over, and the memories will fade, hopefully. A story of Harry and Ginny and their lives after the war. Rated T just in case.
1. He's back!

**Chap 1, re-edited**

"HARRY!" I screamed as I heard the door open in the next room over. I ran into the kitchen and had barely registered his not-so-clean-shaven face, his always untidy hair, and his sparkling emerald eyes before pushing my brother Ron away and jumping into his awaiting arms. More quietly I said, "You're back," and I could'nt contain the wide smile that spread across my face as I uttered those words.

"Yeah hun," He whispered so only I could hear, "Back to stay." His warm breath on my ear still sent shivers up my spine.

He had been working with the Order rounding up Death-Eaters after Voldemort's downfall for the past month and a half. It was dangerous work, and every day I would worry, every second I feared the worst...

But now he was back, and I could hardly contain my ectasy. He put me back on my feet and leaned down to kiss me softly. The feeling of his breath... don't even get me started on the feeling of his moist, full lips caressing mine lightly. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. His jet-black hair fell into his eyes, and i brushed it away. He stroked my face with the back of his hand and looked like he was about to say something more when Ron groaned loudly.

"Oh, here they go. My best mate has been gone for almost 2 months, and he is going to be completely absorbed in kissing his girlfriend, _my sister-" _He looked like he wanted to say more but Harry stopped him by sticking a hand over his mouth and grinning. Just to annoy Ron I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Harry again, wrapping my arms lightly around his kneck. He smiled and turned back to Ron keeping one arm on my waist. Laughing at Ron's eye-rolling, Harry grabbed me and Ron each by the hand and pulled us into the living room. Harry and I sat on the small couch while Ron sat directly across from us glaring.

"When's Hermione getting here?" Harry asked Ron, "I'd have thought she'd have been here by now." He seemed a little disgruntled by the absence of his other best friend.

"She's working," Ron said shaking his head. "When I asked her when she would be here she said, and i quote, 'I think Harry would put my working towards the freedom of minor magical species, above me being there for his homecoming.' and then she went off on a tangent about how I need to be more supportive of her work if or relationship is going to work out. Honestly." He rolled his eyes. Again.

Harry laughed. God, I love his laugh. It's warm and comforting, and it can brighten the entire room instantly. I was overcome by a wave of love for him. His gaze met mine as I peered up at him. He leaned down and muttered, "Why don't you go the kitchen, I'll be right there." I smiled and excused myslef mumbling something about drinks. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen smiling in anticipation as I heard Harry excuse himself as well.

My heart jumped as he entered the room. He walked over to me, looking at me with adoration filling his eyes. "I've missed you," he whispered, bending down to kiss my forehead. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold. I reached up to bring my lips to his and I felt a faint jolt of electricity as our lips met. We kissed softly for a moment enjoying the feeling of one another. The feeling has always jolted my senses, and after 6 long weeks, I was ecstatic to have him back. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I bit his bottom lip shyly, and I could feel his smile through our kiss. He caressed my cheek, and my skin tingled at his touch. We broke apart, each of us with grins on our faces, our foreheads leaned against eachother. At that moment, we were so connected, I finally realized that he was back, and here to stay.

I opened my mouth to whisper in his ear, "I l—"

We were interrupted a loud groan from the doorway. We broke apart both breathing heavily to find, guess who? My Satan of an older brother _rolling his eyes_. Ugh, ugh, UGH! He has the worst timing IN THE WORLD! Ugh.

"Really, guys, REALLY?" he groaned. "I thought you were going to stop that." Harry had a stupid grin on his face that would have contrasted my fiery glare just about perfectly I imagine.

"Yeah, cuz you and Hermione don't go around like a bunch of eels sucking each other's faces, ALL THE TIME" I shot back sarcastically, and Ron blushed maroon. Just then, the kitchen door opened and a disheveled Hermione appeared.

"Speak of the devil..." Harry muttered under his breath grinning. "Hey 'mione," he said louder.

"HARRY!" she squealed and threw her arms around him. She stepped back and placed one hand on his shoulder while looking him up and down. "You look good." She said.

"So do you," Harry laughed. She squealed and hugged him again.

"I'll get those drinks," I said smiling. I grabbed 4 butterbeers and lead the way into the living room.

As Hermione and Ron were quickly immersed in very passionate kissing, Harry leaned over to me and whispered, "I'm back."

"You're back." I whispered back.

"To stay." He grinned and kissed me.


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter 2, re-edited**

**A/N thanks so much to all of you who added me to your favorites and/or reviewed! especially to you who reviewed!  
I try to respond to each review! If you have fanfic stories of your own and you want me to read them send me the link :)**

_Running through the pouring rain., splashing in puddles, robes splattered with mud. Lightning form overhead illuminates the faces of the two people who have helped me through this treacherous journey. Neville and Luna. We had met up 1 week ago. I had left on this mission 2 weeks ago without telling my best friends or the love of my life. I had sent only one letter so far just to tell them I was safe and to tell them not to look for me. I could only hope that they wouldn't. A booming crash stops us. It wasn't thunder, it was nearer, and sounded too much like a magical explosion. All of a sudden 2 masked faces appeared. Neville quickly stunned one of them but the other dodged Luna's spell rolling behind a nearby rubbish bin. He popped up his mask askew. This one I had never seen before. His mouth was twisted in a frightening grimace. He had a cut from his eye down to his collarbone. His eyes were a deep black. They reminded me of two people I greatly admired. Sirius and, although I didn't realize it until after he had died, Snape. I was stunned, and before I could strike I saw his wand point towards me, and I heard his shrill voice scream, "AVADA, KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light streamed from his wand and I prepared myself to die. All of a sudden and little body hurtled in front of me. I immediately thought of Ginny. I vaguely heard Neville scream the same curse and I heard the Death Eaters body fall to the ground. I barely had registered the fact that the rain had stopped. I bent down to examine the now dead body. I saw the blond hair, wet from the rain, and shining from the moonlight. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, awakening. I was drenched from sweat, and breathing hard. I sat up and pushed the covers off. I realized that tears were falling from my eyes. I still had nightmares about that night. Luna had sacrificed herself for me. To save me.

I felt detached from my body as I trudged down the stairs. It felt unreal. The light in the kitchen flicked on, and I could hear some one moving about. It seemed as if no one else had been disturbed by my scream. I made it to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs, shaking. A steaming mug of something was pushed towards me.

"Drink." A familiar voice ordered me. I didn't have the strength to look up to check my assumption, but as a warm body leaned into me I was pretty sure it was Ginny. And as I smelled a familiar scent, I was positive. I drank the warm liquid. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was like a pure imprint of Ginny. Cinnamon, with vanilla and chocolate. I quickly drained the mug and licked my lips to get the very last of the wondrous taste. I looked at Ginny.

"Thank you," I whispered. I bent down kiss her lightly, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I loved her with every fiber of my being. I needed to show her, somehow. I started to question my worth, how could I, of all people, a broken man, injured and scared, how could I be good enough for her? As if reading my mind, Ginny pulled away putting one hand on my cheek.

"I love you." she told me, strong with conviction in her voice.

"I love you more, you are all I'll ever need OR ever want. I'm so lucky that you feel a fraction of what I feel towards you, for me." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver from my breath. I kissed her softly one more time before hugging her tight to my chest. I held her like that for sometime before I heard her breathing become slower and more rhythmic, and eventually subside into adorable little snores.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. The light flicked off as I left the kitchen and carried her upstairs to her room where I laid her gently onto her bed. I pried her fingers loose from my shirt and covered her up with quilts and blankets.

I stood there for a moment watching her sleep. She looked so young and innocent. I hesitated by the door before conjuring up a soft armchair. I sat beside her holding her hand as she slumbered.

I felt at home.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this installation. please hit the little white button with green writing as you exit this fanfiction. :)  
-wckdwrtr**


	3. Where are we going?

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I didn't realize it until I had already published it.  
Again, I don't exactly know what will happen next so ideas are ALWAYS welcome, they are in fact ENCOURAGED! Cuz I NEED THEM! lol well i hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

GPOV

My eyes fluttered open. I heard heavy breathing beside me and I turned to find Harry slumped over in a giant fluffy armchair. The sight amused me and I let out a tiny giggle.

I pushed the covers off of myself and stepped onto the cold, hard wood floor. I realized that Harry must have carried me upstairs last night. The last thing I remember is the feeling of our lips moving together in harmony, his lips on my lips, my face, my neck, my hair.

The walls swayed around me and I began to feel light-headed at the mere memory of last night. I fell back onto the bed in a pile of happiness. Harry must have heard me fall onto the bed because I felt his strong arms encircle me. I twisted my face up to meet his gaze. He smiled.

"Well good morning," I said laughing as he held me. He bent his head to kiss me. My heart started pounding furiously. Not enough oxygen was reaching me head, but at the moment I simply didn't care if I fainted or not, this moment was too good to interrupt.

Laughing he picked me up and swung me around swirling the colors of my bedroom.

"Put me down Harry James Potter!" I giggled.

When he set me down the room was still spinning. I fell into his arms giggling and blushing.

He lifted my chin slightly, gazing into my eyes. I stared back into his startlingly green ones. They were sparkling as emeralds shining in the morning light. They were warm and confident. But behind that there was a layer of something more. His doubts, I supposed, and his fears. His insecurities. I felt so connected to him, more than ever. I felt that if I kept looking, I could find his every thought, his every ambition and dream.

I suddenly realized that my mouth was agape. I shut it and looked away embarrassed. He took my chin back in his hand and turned my face back to his. He let it go and brushed back a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled shyly.

He wrapped his warm arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could smell his familiar scent of the natural world mixed with the smell of mint leaves and detergent. It was so incredible it was almost intoxicating.

I leaned my head into his chest and just stood there.

In complete and utter bliss.

----------------------_later_--------------------------

Harry pulled away from me abruptly. "Let's go out. Tonight." He said out of the blue.

"Um... ok..." I said, I was surprised. We usually stayed at the Burrow. Actually, we _always_ stayed at the Burrow. We never had ever gone out.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Be ready at seven."

"Where are we going?" I was confused.

"It's a surprise." He grinned that adorable lopsided grin that just made everyone who saw it practically giddy with happiness.

He got up and walked out of the room.

I shook my head to clear it. _Well that was weird_, I thought.

-------------------------_later_------------------------

I grabbed Harry's arm as we walked out into the frosty air. He held me tightly as he spun in a circle. The darkness ripped at my throat and squeezed my chest. I couldn't breathe. Just as I thought I was going to be sucked away forever, that the darkness had me, we re-appeared on the street facing The Leaky Cauldron.

We entered the warm, amazing smelling pub, greeted Tom who was at the bar, tapped the appropriate bricks, and ended up on the streets of Diagon Alley. We strolled through the brisk autumn air along the street. Stopping at various stalls along the road to buy sweets and other things. We went to Florean Forteacue's and fed each other ice cream (his son now ran the store) and laughed an joked.

It got to be late and Harry took my hand and we aparated to a dark, unfamiliar street.

"Where are we?" I asked him genuinely confused.

"Shh." He said placing one finger on my lips lightly then bending down to kiss me on the forehead. "Trust me." He whispered. I was dazed by his kiss and so all I could do is nod and have him drag me laughing to a dark building.

He knocked lightly on the door and then pushed it open. No one was there.

Then there was a yell.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" chorused the room as a bright light flickered on.

Oh. My. God. I had forgotten my own birthday. Wow.

I started laughing. I had forgotten my birthday.

Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy . Maybe I was. But the sheer surprise was funny to me.

Harry laughed with me. Or maybe at me. Either way everyone started laughing with us and the awkwardness was over.

Music started up and lights streamed over a space that was obviously meant to be the dance floor.

Varying sizes of round tables with gold tablecloths dropped down, as well as chairs. There were menus on the tables and it appeared to be like at the Yule ball where you would say what you wanted and it would appear. There was a bar in each corner of the room. Harry led me over to the biggest table at the front of the room with balloons tied to one of the chairs. We sat down and he placed a silly silver crown on top of my head and I laughed.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday." He laughed.

"Well I was a little distracted," I defended myself, and kissed him to illustrate what I meant. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out to the dance floor and we danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around my waist. We swayed to the music. I loved being close to him.

A hand tapped Harry on the back and he turned. It was Dean. Ouch.

"Can I cut in?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Harry said stiffly and stepped aside.

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms automatically draped around his neck. It felt nice. He smelled like soap and new car. He was wearing a black leather that hugged his biceps and a black t-shirt that showed off his abs. Not that I noticed. Much.

I shook my head trying to clear it. I was with Harry. Harry is my boyfriend.

"Is everything all right?" Dean asked leaning down whispering huskily in my ear. It was sexy. ARGH! Harry is my boyfriend, Harry is my boyfriend, Harry is my boyfriend I silently chanted all through the song. I wasn't able completely be relieved when it ended though, a part of me... I don't know, wanted to be with him more, for longer.

Harry is my boyfriend, Harry is my boyfriend, Harry is my boyfriend.

* * *

**Yeah, random I know. Lol. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Any ideas whatsoever? please, please tell me :)  
**


	4. A Meeting of the Souls

That night I dreamt of Harry, of his support and his strength, of how much he supported me and loved me. Of how I was always 100% sure that he would be there for me. In my unconscious mind, I realized that Dean was nothing to me, and if it weren't for my separation from Harry for 1 and a half months, no doubt would have come to my mind at all. Harry was my rock, and if it was up to me, he always would be.

I awoke slumped over on one of the comfy chairs that decorated the outside edges of my party.

No one realized I was awake, so I took the opportunity to listen to the sounds of the few remaining people still at my party.

I heard snogging nearby. From the sound of it, I assumed it was Ron and Hermione. I shuddered in disgust.

The music was still going strong, and from the tint of the inside of my eyelids, the lights were still streaming over the dance floor.

It had to be close to 1 in the mornning by now. I can't believe no one realized I was asleep. Or if they did, why didn't they wake me.

All of a sudden I heard the loud sounds of an argument nearby. It sounded like two girls having a catfight over some guy.

"Dean asked _me_ to dance _first_!" one said.

Wait, Dean?

"He kissed _me_!" the other replied.

Figures, once he was done with me, he went on to the next girl.

He wasn't dependable, he was still a hormonal teenage guy. He wasn't Harry.

As I drew this conclusion, I drifted back into an unconsciousness of sweet dreams.

The next time I woke I was being carried up some stairs. I must have started as I woke because whoever was carrying me leaned down and whispered something.

There was a flash of dim light and I was back in dreamland.

I woke the next morning a bit disoriented.

I was in my bed with my head propped up by pillows.

It was about ten seconds after I woke that the memories of last night came flooding back to my mind.

They seemed so improbable that I was sure I had to have dreamed them.

How could I have doubted my love for Harry even for a moment?

I clumsily stumbled out of bed and pulled on some normal clothes. I trudged downstairs and started eating the first thing I touched in the cabinet.

Cheerios. Dry.

"Good morning sleepyhead," a cheery voice called out as they entered the kitchen.

"'Morning 'Arry," I mumbled. He grabbed my waist from behind and tickled me. I laughed and screamed and slapped away his hand yelling at him to stop, but secretly loving the attention.

He pulled back with his hands on my shoulders, staring at me with those shocking green eyes.

They were filled with so much love, and so much care.

They showed me that I was the only one he ever will love. That I was more than enough for him. And vice versa.

I realized then, that my relationship with Dean had been just a fling. But with Harry, I had so much more.

I fell into Harry's chest and he chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Present time!" Harry exclaimed all of a sudden making me jump. He laughed and scooped me up over his shoulder and dragged me into the living room which was all of a sudden filled with dozens of presents wrapped in shiny paper and topped with whirling light-up neon bows. Some were singing and dancing. Some were spinning around. Some flying around the room. I laughed at it all.

He put me down on the couch and then plopped down beside me snatching the nearest present from the air and throwing it on my lap. It had golden wings and was wrapped in shining silver paper.

I gently tore the paper off. It gave a comical scream as it ripped. I giggled and finished un-papering it.

It was a bed for my pygmy puff. It was puffy and blue with golden tassles. I checked the card. It was from May Moscowitz, she had been in my year at Hogwarts but in Ravenclaw. I set it aside laughing.

Harry tossed me the next one. It was a dark red and singing:

_"Have a happy, happy birthday,_

_May all you dreams come true,_

_Have a happy, happy birthday,_

_I picked this just for you!"_

I looked at the card first this time. It was from George and his girlfriend Aupelina. I smiled, can't wait for this, I thought smiling to myself.

It was a huge bag of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Like huge. Like as I pulled it out of the box it kept getting bigger 'til it was as big as me. Wow.

Harry tossed me another present.

And another.

And another.

"Whew," I sighed falling back into the couch. "That was A LOT of presents." I laughed.

Harry vanished all the scraps of wrapping paper and put all the presents into a bag that had been enchanted to be bigger (A lot bigger) than it looked.

He sent it up to my room than relaxed back into the couch wrapping his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and he kissed my hair. I twisted up and kissed him. He wrapped both arms securely around my waist bringing me closer and closer to him.

I slung my arms around his neck pulling myself to him. He brushed his lips up and down my jaw leaving goosebumps where he kissed me. I gasped in pure ecstasy and surprise, this was new, it was different, but it was nice, it made me feel special. I loved him so much, it was kind of ridiculous.

I broke away from him to tell him so, but the passionate look in his emerald eyes stopped me. God, he was gorgeous. These past 6 weeks had been much too long.

He kissed me lightly and hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood there, wrapped in his warm arms.

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Reviews bring happiness**

**So review!**

**Please?**


	5. Christmas

**Oh well I got 3 reviews :) close enough  
Thank you merdarkandtwisty xXxTheLivingDollxXx and benperez31 for reviewing I appreciate it so so so so much  
This chapter is dedicated to merdarkandtwisty for the wonderful reviews always full of constructive critisism and amazing ideas!!!  
Also, she pointed out an error in the lst chapter, George's girlfriend is supposed to be named Angelina (yes, _that_ Angelina)  
This Chapter skips forward a bit to Christmas Eve****  
So if you read that long Author's note...  
Here ya go:**

* * *

HPOV

All of us were sitting in the middle of the living room.

By all of us I mean me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie. Bill and Fleur were also holding Victoire, their first child. Teddy Lupin was asleep in between me and Ginny on the couch.

I kept catching myself staring at Ginny. Watching her every minute gesture. Her facial expression. Just savoring the miracle that she is. Her laughter was the most magical bells, her voice so sweet and soft. Her sparkling brown eyes were framed by long eyelashes that brushed her cheek when she looked down. I sat there memorizing her beautiful face. Well, re-memorizing it. I had already memorized it many times before.

"Harry," Ron's voice startled me out of my reverie. "For the _third time_, would you like a butterbeer?"

"Uhhh... s-s-ure," I managed to get out. I hadn't evenrealized that everyone else was staring at me. I laughed nervously. After a couple of seconds everyone started talking again but I'm sure my face was bright red.

It was getting late and people were starting to leave for bed. It was just me and Ginny now. The room was dim, lit by a few candles. I felt so much love for her. It was like she was part of my soul. So much a part of me I would be lost without her. It was as if the only thing keeping me from floating off the face of the earth, was her. But at the same time being anywhere near her made me feel like I was floating. She made me want to sing and dance (something no one wants to see or hear). I know it sounds cheesy, but I couldn't imagine my life without her.

As I looked into her eyes, I saw everything she ever thought. I saw our future together. Her eyes mimicked the love I felt for her. I knew that we were meant to be together, that our love was a true meeting of the souls. I knew then that nothing could ever keep us apart.

She climbed into my lap and I held her close to me breathing in her sweet scent of apple and flowers and everything good in the world. I kissed her head. She turned around so she was facing me.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," I murmured back to her. Then I kissed her. I kissed her softly and gently, but with an undertone of passion. I loved her so much. I needed her. I needed to be close to her.

After what seemed like a long time but in reality was probably only a few short seconds, I pulled away. I took her hand and led her up to her and Hermione's room. At the doorway and bent down to kiss her once then she eased the door open and crept inside.

"I love you," I whispered after her and then walked up to my room, to escape the real world for a couple of hours.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock-- it was 1:30 in the morning. I had had a dream of Ginny. I grabbed a pad from my bedside table, shoved on my glasses and grabbed a pen.

I wrote down a poem for her:

_Ginny-  
I love the way you laugh,  
I love the way you smile,  
I love the way your face lights up,  
Every once in a while._

_I love your voice,  
I love you eyes,  
I love your face,  
(which I have memorized)._

_I love how you stutter,  
I love your blush,  
And when you wink at me,  
I turn to mush._

_I love your wacky ideas,  
Your zany plans,  
Your sweet whisper,  
Your small hands._

_I love the way you surprise me,  
Out of the blue,  
I love your personality,  
I love you.  
-Harry_

I folded this up into a small square. I crept out the door and downstairs. I went over to the pile of presents and found the one from me to Ginny. I tucked it under one of the strings and went back upstairs. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by Ron throwing a pair of socks at my face.

"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" Ron shouted. I sat up groggily putting my glasses on.

I stretched and groaned and eventually climbed out of bed. I then pulled some normal clothes on. Me and Ron walked downstairs and met with everyone else in the living room. I saw Ginny in the corner rocking Teddy and my heart leapt. She was just so beautiful, I can't believe that she's all mine. Everyone sat down on the couches and opened presents.

I kept glancing over at Ginny, well glancing might not be the correct word. More like staring at her until she or someone else caught me then looking away hurriedly and opening another present. She still hadn't gotten to my present. I was getting antsy. I had finished with my own presents already. Actually, everyone had except for Ginny. She was taking a long time.

Finally, my present arrived in her hands. I looked away as she read it. My focus was pulled back to her when she pulled my face to hers and kissed me passionately.

She pulled away after a few minutes breathing heavily. Her full lips brushed my ear giving me goosebumps as she whispered, "I love you too." very seductively. I felt myself getting a little hard then. Wow, the effect she had on me. I was warm.

I hugged her close to me taking in her sweet scent. I kissed her once more before bringing us back to the present environment. Everyone was pulling on their Mrs. Weasely-knit sweaters.

I "glanced" over at Ginny again. She was simply radiant. Her fiery-red mane of luscious hair surrounding her pale face which was adorned with freckles. Long eyelashes framed her chocolate-brown eyes. I can't even put my love for her into words. She's my destiny, my fate, my _One_. It sounds cheesy, but that's the best I can put it.

_I love her_.

* * *

**I'm sorry**

**I dont write very well idk y anyone faved this or me**

**lol well thanks so muh for having faith in me anyways :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 3 for this time? maybe... plz?**

**lol  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Liz!**


	6. Do you love my sister?

**Thanks so much to merdarkandtwisty as always for the wonderful review!!! also to buckbeak99 for the review!!!**

**I thought I'd try something different (at request of merdarkandtwisty) plz tell me what you think :)**

**I LOVE reviews!!!!**

**I know its kinda short but I thought it was a good place to end it :)**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were snuggling on the couch whispering to each other then kissing then whispering then kissing again. If it wasn't right in the middle of the living room it would have been cute, but instead it was simply puke-inducing.

Ginny and Harry were sitting quietly in the corner staring into each others' eyes. Harry was thinking of Ginny, of Ginny and him married and living on their own, having children, raising a family together. About how he wanted to spend all of his life with her. Ginny's thoughts were directed at how after the turmoil of the battle, after losing Fred and Lupin and Tonks and so many others, at least one good thing had come of it, _Harry_.

Mrs. Weasley was at the stove making the food cook itself as she watched Ginny and Harry. They were so sweet together. You could just tell that they were meant to be together, and the last few months had just proved that all the more in her eyes** (A/N Thanks merdarkandtwisty!)**. You could plainly see how much they loved each other, although they were not as flamboyant about their feelings as Ron and Hermione, it was still obvious in the way they looked at each other.

Bill and Fleur were in the other room with Teddy and Victoire. Those two had really hit it off. You could tell that they would be great friends. Bill hand absentmindedly stroked Fleur's stomach softly. They had just found out about their second child, a girl. They had not yet decided on a name (although Fleur secretly was in favor of Dominique). Fleur leaned her head on Bill's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

George and Angelina were sitting on the floor in the same room as Bill and Fleur. They were kissing. Angelina was wondering about George, wondering if maybe what she felt for him was love. She knew she really really liked him, and she thought that she loved him now. George was thinking almost the same thing, except he knew he loved her. He was just too nervous to say anything, in fear that she did not return the feeling. He had too say it sooner or later. Later, he thought, I don't want to ruin this.

Soon enough Mrs. Weasely called for dinner. Each couple came in holding hands, including Victoire and Teddy who crawled along only using one hand to propel themselves along while holding the other's hand. Everyone laughed as they trailed behind and Bill bent down to scoop each one up in one arm. He put them in their highchairs then sat back down between his mother and his wife.

As everyone else ate Mrs. Weasely kept glancing at their family clock. She stood up when it changed to 'home' to let him in the door.

A chorus of "Hey Dad!"/ "Hey Mr. Weasley" rang through the room as he entered the kitchen with a stack of papers under his arm. He set the on the counter and sat down at the table to eat.

Ginny was finished so she sat back watching her family and friends (and her significant other) eat. She toyed with the locket Harry had given her for Christmas. It was white gold set with what looked like a real ruby. It was in the shape of a heart and it contained on one side a picture of her family, and on the other a picture of harry. Also enclosed was a shrunken-down version of the poem Harry had written for her. She brushed away the (happy) tears that were starting to form in her eyes before they dared fall, inducing a round of making fun of the only sister which would end in Hermione, Angelina, Fleur and Molly to get mad at the men causing them to immediately stop which would cause a fest of making out between Ron and Hermione which would just make everyone lose their appetite. Yeah, brushing away the tears was much better.

As Ginny gazed around the table her eyes cam to rest on Harry. He was feeding Teddy. Ginny imagined him feeding their own children, in their own home. She imagined being able to call him her husband, to be able to rely on him, to never worry about who he was with, or if he was flirting with any other women. The clattering of plates being magically cleared shook her from her daydreams.

Desert was delicious. Apple crisp with ice cream. Everyone asked for seconds and all the guys asked for thirds, George even had fourths. After dinner, Teddy and Victoire were put to bed, and everyone else retired to the living room for drinks.

Harry was the first to go to bed followed by Hermione then Ron, and all the others soon followed.

* * *

"Ouch!" Harry complained the next morning as he awoke to being sat on by George. Once his glasses were on he realized that Ron's tiny bedroom was awfully crowded. George, Bill, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were all crammed into the little room. Each one of them looked kind of solemn. Harry wondered what was going on.

George spoke first, "Harry," He began, "Do you love my sister?"

Harry was surprised, this wasn't at all what he expected. "Yes," he declared honestly, "I love Ginny. More than my own life."

Everyone was silent again. Then Bill spoke up, "She's still shaken up, you know," he started, "From the battle, from losing Fred and all, it's been tough for all of us." George quickly wiped away a tear that had dropped out of his eyes at the mention of Fred.

"What Bill is trying to say is, well, don't break her heart." George clarified. "She really loves you," he said more softly.

Harry nodded solemnly. "I won't," he promised.

George was satisfied with this, he never really doubted that Harry loved Ginny. The only love he doubted was Angelina's for him. He just didn't know. As they all exited Ron & Harry's room, he had made up his mind. He would tell her. Today. It was okay if she didn't love him, he just wanted her to know that he loved her.

* * *

George grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her outside so they could talk without being overheard.

"I love you." George said at the same time Angelina did.

"What?" George asked.

"I love you," Angelina whispered looking down and biting her lip. George was silent.

Angelina looked up at him. He was looking back at her with shining triumph, joy, and _love _in his eyes.

"I love you, too." He whispered, and then he kissed her.

* * *

**Yeah, way different, I know.**

**At least I thought it was different.**

**Telll me if you like it or not, i thrive on your feedback! :)**

**Plz review! :)**

**-Lizzz**


	7. The New Year's Question

**Vote on the poll on my profile!  
HUGE thanks go to merdarkandtwisty xXxTheLivingDollxXx and BaileeXOXO who are the most wonderful amazing best-looking un-selfish etc. etc. people who read this story cuz they reviewed!  
If you want to be wonderful amazing un-selfish and good-looking you should review! it only takes like 2 seconds and it grants me eternal happiness, not to metion it makes the story better:)  
Ok moving on:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Everyone was tense in anticipation. Just a few minutes til the change of the year. Just a couple minutes til midnight.

George had Angelina in the corner. He was trying to be as discreet as possible, he thought that maybe his mother noticed, but she was probably the only one. He hoped so. He didn't want to make a big production out of this. Inside the pocket of his jeans he fingered the velvet case that contained the one piece of jewelry that could change his life. A sparkling, shining diamond set on a ring of white gold.

It was time, he had decided, he was ready, he could only hope Angelina was too.

As the last minute was counted down, he went down on his knee. Angelina looked at him in confusion and surprise.

30 seconds now. She saw the nervousness and yet anticipation in his eyes.

"I love you, Angelina," He began. Oh my god. Was he really going to propose to her? Oh my god. Should she say yes? Was she ready?

"I want to be with you forever," 20 seconds.

"I think you know what I'm going to say... Will you marry me?" He asked.

10 seconds. "Yes," she squeaked. "Yes!" she said louder but no one noticed. "I'll marry you," She grinned as the bells rang, the confetti swirled down from the ceiling and all of the balloons popped. And every couple in the room kissed, including the newly engaged Angelina and George. When they broke apart George took out the gorgeous ring and slipped it on the third finger of her left hand. Where it would stay, hopefully forever.

* * *

George had decided to stay in the loft over the shop that night. He didn't want his brothers grilling him too much about the goofy love-struck grin that had been on his face since Angelina had said yes. He couldn't get to sleep he was too excited. He and Angelina would tell the family tomorrow, they wanted at least one day to savor the secret.

The next day at the Burrow Angelina and George would keep shooting each other sly looks. Of course when the other turned away, those looks would ussually deepen in intensity and turn to looks of awe, admiration, and love.

Mrs. Weasely pretended she didn't notice anything, but ummm, who could miss that rock on her finger? Or the looks? I guess everyone else in the family could miss it, everyone was so busy rushing around all the time, no one ever paid attention to ANYTHING! Well, she would pretend she didn't know, that was obviously what they wanted.

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur saw it too, I guess girls just notice things like that more than guys. Awww, it was so sweet how they would look at eachother, and so romantic how they wanted to keep it a secret. Although, they obviously weren't doing a very good job, there's a huge DIAMOND on her ring finger.

Well, they all decided they'd pretend they didn't know. It was what those two wanted.

* * *

Everyone was sitting and talking around the Weasely family dinner table. Everyone was focused on a trip to New York City they wanted to do that summer.

Angelina caught George's eye and winked. It was time.

"Well we will have to plan it around me and Ang's wedding in Aug-" He started before Ron cut him off.

"You're getting _married_?" Ron gasped.

"Oh my Voldy!!!" Bill shouted.** (I had to put it, I just had too :) )**

The women of the family merely rolled their eyes at the stupidity of their partners.

"Wowww....." Hermione muttered, "She has a gigantic _rock_ on her finger and they're looking all goofy in love all day, and you didn't notice..._ Nice_."

All the girls laughed and the guys flushed, which just made the girls laugh harder.

* * *

Papers were spread all over the dining room table. There was a large piece of cardboard in the center on which Mrs. Weasely, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur were modeling the setup of Angelina and Fred's wedding.

"No, no, no," Mrs. Weasely tutted. "A gold canopy would look terrible if we are using the silver fireworks, it just wouldn't work.

"Then we'll use the _Shades of Blue_ fireworks. They would look nice." Hermione suggested.

Ginny looked at Hermione with her mouth wide. "Are you _kidding_ me?!" She almost yelled. "NO! We are NOT using blue with gold!"

Angelina cleared her throat. "How about we use pink and red fireworks with the gold canopy?"

Everyone nodded their approval as Angelina waved her wand and the canopy turned gold and silent fireworks exploded. Mrs. Weasley found the appropriate paper and wrote down what they had decided.

And so they continued...

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter**

**i cant think of anything**

**I think i might start another story, but I dont know if you have any ideas for anything zap me a review!**

**luv ya'll**

**-lizz**


	8. Sunsets, Bracelets, and Luna?

**Thanks sososososo much to my reviewers: merdarkandtwisty surferdude8225 ReedHollis4ever Potterfan2012 and Sara () :) love you guys so much for reviewing you guys make my day! **

**I loved writing this chap, so I hipe you like reading it :)**

* * *

_At least their wedding is soon_, Harry thought to himself. _I mean I don't want to overshadow their time with my own proposal to Ginny, but I don't know how much longer I can wait._

He loved her, and he was positive that they were meant to be together. He knew he wanted to be with her forever, and that he wanted to go off and start a family with her, and he was aching to do this, but he felt it wasn't fair to them. This was George and Angelina's time, he would give them that.

He kicked a stone in the garden shoving his hands in his pockets. His left hand fingered the large square case that contained the sparkling silver charm bracelet. It had one charm already in place: a little glass ball that contained tiny glowing flames. It was nearly as beautiful as Ginny, and it was kind of a standing joke between them. Her being "fire" I mean.

He was waiting until they went out tonight to give it to her. He would give it to her as he told her exactly how he felt about her as they sat with a picnic on a cliff near the sea at sunset. Yeah majorly cheesy, but you know how guys are. Ginny would think it was sweet.

He sat down on the ground amusing himself until Ginny got back by swirling the stones in the garden around using magic.

----------- Meanwhile...--------------

Ginny emerged out of the dressing room spinning around in a short light blue dress that showed off her back. She would wear a matching wrap to hide the back until just the right moment.

Hermione, her sole companion on this dress-shopping adventure, smiled approvingly. Ginny twirled once more then retreated back into the dressing room. She hung the light blue dress on the hook she was putting the "yes" clothes. She then pulled on a long red dress and used her wand to zip the zipper. She came out and looked at the mirror. One look was enough. That would be a "NO!"

She hung it on the reject hook which also played host to a skirt that made her butt look HUGE and a jacket that made her look shorter than she really was.

That was the last dress so she let Hermione in to the dressing room so she could help carry the heaps of clothes up to the register. They would've used magic but they were shopping at a muggle mall, they had cuter clothes.

She had saved her money from the job Harry had tried to not let her take saying he would take care of her and so on. She took it anyway without telling him. At times she felt a little guilty, but this job lent her a feeling of independence. It was good for her.

She swiped her muggle credit card and lugged the bags outside where she then sent them up to her room at the Burrow.

"I'm going to meet up with Ron at this little cofee shop in who-knows-where." Hermione said, "See ya tonight, bye." And with a wave she dissaparated on the spot.

Ginny sighed and prepared herself for the incredibly uncomfortable experience of apparating.

When the crushing darkness lifted she found herself right behind Harry in the garden. He jumped around at the sound of her arrival wand out screaming, "Stupefy!"

Ginny rolled under it, between his legs popping up behind him. She jumped on his back whispering in his ear, "Gotcha!" She kissed his cheek and hopped off.

"Oops," Harry muttered looking down to hide his blush. "You startled me."

She kissed him on the cheek once more before heading up to her room.

Harry watched her go, missing her as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

Ginny was upstairs in her room staring into her recently filled closet.

She pulled out a gold dress that highlighted the specks in her eyes. It was long-sleeved and had a scoop neck. The back was kind of low with a crisscrossed stringy design.

Frankly, she looked _hot_.

Meanwhile, Harry was pulling on a ashy gray suit jacket. He wore it unbuttoned over a blue, white and red pinstriped long-sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie. He wore the matching ashy gray slacks, ironed and creased. He wore black dress shoes as well.

He looked _hot_ as well.

Ginny arrived downstairs to find Harry leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth," He whispered to her.

The stood there gazing t each other so close they were almost touching. They could each feel the others' breath on their faces.

In a swift movement Harry ducked down to kiss her on the lips.

They held each other closely in a tight embrace. They just reveled in the feeling of being together.

"Shall we go now?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Ginny sighed, "I suppose," and she reluctantly broke away from his arms.

They never stopped touching, though, and apparated side-along to the cliff.

The spot they were going to eat at was jutting out over the ocean and it was facing west so they could watch the sun set on the waves.

The waves crashing was a very peaceful, calming sound. Harry summoned the picnic basket and conjured up a blanket for them to sit on.

They leaned into each other as they ate, occasionally kissing each other softly. When it came to the dessert, they took on fork and fed each other the luscious chocolate cake Mrs. Weasely had prepared.

When they finished Harry took out the bracelet.

"Ginny," He began, "I love you so, so much. I would give my life for you, I would give anything for you." He opened the case and showed her the bracelet. "I got this for you. It's a charm bracelet, and I just wanted you to think of me when you wore it.

"It's so beautiful," She whispered. "I love you too."

Ginny lay in Harry's lap as they watched the beautiful colors of the setting sun melt into the deep purples and blues of nightfall. And by the time the sky was blanketed in a dark royal blue and dotted with brilliant white stars, Ginny was asleep in his lap.

Harry picked her up and apparated back to the house carrying her up the stairs and lying her on her bed and tucking her in.

She looked so innocent and sweet and young and _pure_ as she slept. He loved her so much, it was hard to stand.

"I love you," He whispered as he shut the door and went up to his room.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry yelled the next morning shaking him awake.

"Blimey, Harry, whatsamatterwiyou?" Ron groaned groggily, "It's like 4 in the morning,"

"Actually it's 6:45." Harry corrected him grinning.

Ron just groaned pulling the covers back over his head.

"We have Auror training, Ron." Harry reminded him.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "I forgot!" He then frantically began pulling on his robes. Harry tossed him a piece of toast and a cup of cofee. Ron quickly downed it and hurried downstairs while pulling on his shoes.

Harry just laughed at him. They and Mr. Weasely crowded into the fireplace.

"Wait, wheres 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She left an hour ago," Ginny said wandering into the living room, "Muttering something about good first impressions and rubbish."

"Oh." Ron said. He threw down some flew powder saying, "Ministry of Magic."

After swirling in the blackness they toppled out of one of the fireplaces in the entrance hall.

The throne of "Muggles in their rightful place" as Hermione had put it, had been replaced with a sparkling stone waterfall, which changed colors.

Mr. Weasely hurried off to his office and Ron and Harry walked up to the reception desk.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here for Auror training." Harry announced to the green-robed receptionist.

"Of course, of course," She said looking through a file. "Here you go, Level 2 please report to Wayne Shepherd, the new head." She told them.

They rode the lift to Level 2 (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and then wove their way through scurrying witches and wizards to the Auror Headquarters.

"Mr. Shepherd, Ron Weasely and Harry Potter," Ron said to an older man in dark blue robes who was sitting at a desk with a nameplate on which the name Shepherd was inscribed.

He stood up, "It's very nice to meet you young me," Mr. Shepherd said.

"You too," Harry said grinning and shaking his hand. Ron leaned forward and shook his hand as well.

"Ok, well, the auror aptitude test is right down that hall, you'll have to take it before we decide what training you need, if any." He added the last part with a significant look.

All of a sudden a paper airplane shot into the office. Shepherd unfolded it and read it quickly his eyes flashing across the page.

"OK boys, your first assignment is going to be a little sooner than I thought." He said hurriedly. "I've just recieved news that you are needed." He gave them the coordinates of the spot they were needed, and in a flash they were gone.

When they got there the square was empty besides a figure huddled up against the fountain.

Harry ran over while Ron was covering his back making sure no one was hiding.

Harry inspected the person. It was a girl about their age. With dirty blond hair to her waist. Her heart was beating, but she was unconscious. Blood was trickling from her mouth and from a cut over her very pale right eyebrow. And from her ears hung raddishes.

He knew this face. He also knew this heart, and he knew that it had stopped beating. For him.

But here she was. Alive.

Luna Lovegood was alive.

* * *

**Hope you liked this!**

**It was really fun to write, hope it was just as fun to read!**

**Luv always,**

**:^) Lizz :^)**

**P.S. I will give you an answer to any question you ask me about the story if you review just include the question in ur review**

**Idk if this is any extra reason, but maybe its an extra incentive :^0**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	9. A Special Day in February

**This chapter takes place in February... wonder what day that could be... *wink, wink* Especially considering it's a love story... ;)**

**HUGE thanks to Sara and xXxTheLivingDollxXx!!!!!!!! you guys are the reason i keep writing.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post, i was lacking inspiration... (i.e. REVIEWS!!!)  
**

* * *

Harry POV

My dreams were consumed by images of Ginny, my beautiful, darling, amazing Ginny.

I remembered the first day I saw her, and how at that point she was the little girl of a family that obviously knew how to help me on that day I felt so alone and lost.

I remembered the first day I formally met her as "Ron's little sister", as the little girl with the puppy love crush on the famous Harry Potter. I remember thinking of how she wasn't really in love with me, she was in love with my fame, and the _public_ idea of me.

I remembered her when she was weak, alone and scared when Riddle had basically fed off of her soul, zapping her of real life. She was the closest thing to a zombie you could be without actually being a member of the living dead.

I remembered the way my heart had broken when I saw her pale, cold, and inches away from being dead. It had broken for my best friend and his family, for her, and although I had not realized it at the time, it had broken for me, I guess it was a foreshadowing of the future...

I remembered when I had first started to realize I was in love with her. With my best friends sister. The idea frightened me, and I was scared to act on my feelings. I was jealous of Dean, and had tried to convince myself it was only a brotherly anger I had felt when I had seen them kissing, but deep down I knew the truth.

I remembered how she had defended me when I had gotten detention on every Saturday, including the day of the Quidditch final. And I remembered the hard, blazing look in her eyes as she sprinted toward me when I entered the common room after my detention.

I remember the feeling of our first kiss, when I held her tight because I knew I would never have to let go.

I remembered how my heart had broken in a huge way when I broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral. I remembered how she had been strong, and not cried and begged me to keep her. She understood, and had known not to make it harder than it had to be.

I remembered when I had gotten back from my mission with Neville and Luna, our first embrace when I arrived, the first kiss, every touch since I had gotten back.

I remembered when I first thought of mariage as a serious concept, not just in the abstract, but with her, having a family with her because I knew that she was mine and that I was hers.

I had really wanted to propose today, but... I was going to stick to my decision to wait until their wedding was over and done with.

Besides we were still young.

We could wait, I definitely wanted a family with her, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be the head of a family, besides, I knew that my feelings for her were real, and I also knew that her's for me were genuine as well, I wasn't one of those men that needed the assurance of a ring on her finger to keep the other men awy, I trusted her. But still... It would have been nice, on this most romantic day of all, to make it official.

I went over the the dresser me and Ron shared and pulled out the crystal roses I was going to give to her. I took out a piece of parchment and neatly wrote,

_I'll love you until the last one dies._

And it was completely true, actually, I'll lover her longer, but this sounded better, I thought.

I wrapped the tiny bouquet of a dozen miniature sparkling roses in tissue paper and laid it in a box. I wrapped the box with a satin ribbon, and tied it in a bow.

I got dressed, tried to make my hair lay flat (and failed), and splashed on a bit of cologne.

I was ready.

* * *

Ginny Pov

I was thinking about Harry and all the times we had spent together. **(A/N: I'm going to skip all of this because I kind of just did it with Harry, and that would be boring.)**

I felt so loved when I was near him, I felt it radiating off of him in waves of care and consideration, and adoration, and admiration, and all these other things that made me feel beautiful and special.

That's one of the many reasons I loved him, he made me feel as if I was special, he made me comfortable in my own skin. He made me feel like I shined.

There are no words strong enough to encompass the way I feel about him. I loved him with my whole heart, and all of my soul. I would give anything to be with him, and anything for him.

Nothing in the world could make me leave him, besides himself.

Of course, if he no longer loved me, I don't know what I would do.

I wouldn't kill myself, that was stupid, of course if he was dead I might. As I said, I would give anything to be with him, even my life.

But I wasn't going to worry about that. I had more important things to worry about. I made my way quietly over to my closet careful not to wake the heap that was Hermione up.

I pulled on an outfit that was reserved, but with a sexy undertone and pulled out his present.

Cologne (a scent I had mixed myself), chocolate, and a coupon book that I had made that had coupons redeemable for a hug or a back massage or forgiveness for a minor mess-up.

I thought it was cute, too bad if it wasn't the most original present, I thought he would like it.

I did my makeup (light as always, Harry didn't like for me to wear too much, just bronzer, light eyeshadow and mascara, eyeliner made me look emo.

I put a little perfume on and was ready.

* * *

George POV

I fingered the sterling silver necklace I had bought for Angelina for Valentine's day. It was a simple silver chain with a silver heart that could be opened by a spell only I knew. I would reveal the charm to Angelina later. I smiled to myself at this knowledge.

"Patefacio pectus pectoris," I chanted as I waved my wand over the heart. It opened with a shooting of fireworks and soft music. It had a different picture of us on both sides.

I smiled at my handiwork, I was quite good with charms like that, if I do say so myself.

I closed it back up and wrapped it in tissue paper and dropped it in a small velvet bag.

I got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Angelina Pov

I placed the final picture in it's holder on the last page of the scrapbook I had made for George. It was pictures of us through all the years we had known each other, from first year of Hogwarts, to now. It had pictures of us doing all kinds of things, eating, playing Quidditch, performing spells in the DA, pictures of us in class, at Hogsmeade, on dates, everything. Most of the pictures moved, but a couple were muggle shots.

The last picture in the book was a still shot of us laughing together at dinner one night. Mrs. Weasely had thought it was so cute, but the only camera she had was a muggle one Mr. Weasley had brought home, so she took a picture.

I liked it better still, it would have gotten annoying seeing us laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and laughing.... and so on.

I wrapped the book up in paper and took it downstairs.

* * *

3rd person POV at Shell Cottage

Bill woke up and rolled over to hug Fleur close to him. His arms snatched around thin air, though, and her nearly fell out of the bed.

He looked around the room, no Victoire either.

Then the smell hit him.

Bacon.

And sausage, and pancakes, and waffles and warm biscuits.

And something fruity, cinnamon apples maybe? And a whole slew of other sweet smells he did not recognize.

The nearly intoxicating scent wafted to him from the kitchen. He followed it entered the room to find Fleur at the oven, alone.

He walked quietly over and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. She gave a start at first but the sunk into his warm, strong embrace. It felt so naturally good.

"Je t'aime," She sighed sinking into his arms, a wide smile gracing her perfect lips.

"Vous etes ma vie," he murmured back to her.

She twisted her head to kiss him.

"Where's Victoire?" Bill asked when he broke the kiss.

"At my parent's house," She answered him, then kissed him again.

She led him by the hand to the kitchen table, where an exquisite french breakfast feast was prepared.

Bill grinned and sat down beside her never not touching her. They fed each other the breakfast banquet, always grinning, and whispering sweet nothings in the others' ear.

* * *

3rd person POV back at the Burrow

Hermione held her hair up as Ron drew the crystal necklace around her slender neck.

"It's so beautiful," She murmured, "Thank you,"

Ron just bent down to kiss her.

Hermione put on hand on his chest pushing him away, "Hang on, I have something for you," She reminded him.

She pulled out a gold wrist watch and fastened it on his arm.

"Wow! Thanks 'Mione," Ron said.

She just kissed him.

* * *

Harry handed Ginny the little box. She carefully slipped the ribbon off and lifted the lid of the box. She pulled back the soft tissue paper to reveal the 12 sparkling crystal roses, tied with a golden ribbon. She lifted the note up to read it. She let it fall back into the box, and she leaned forward grabbing his chin tightly with her hand pressing her lips to his.

"I love you longer," She said when the kiss was broken.

Harry just shook his head grinning.

Ginny pushed her own present towards him. He lifted each present out, one at a time smiling at each.

"Thanks," He said. He opened the coupon book and tore out one of the coupons and showed it to Ginny.

_This coupon is valid for one kiss_ it read.

Ginny obliged, smiling, and kissed him.

Ginny then took the coupon and, with a serious look on her face, wrote with non-erasable pen, "Void" in big black letters.

Harry just grinned at her and kissed her again.

Then, the kiss changed. It became hotter, more intense, it was filled with more lust, moe hunger, more _need_.

It was different, not unique, but unusual. And it was wonderful. It was amazing and special, and.... completely innapropriate considering the whole family was in the room.

They broke apart at the sound of a throat being cleared. They turned to see that it was Ron. Of all people, it was Ron, the king of innapropriate PDA, telling them to stop.

"You and Hermione are always making out in this very room while everyone is in here getting sick to their stomach because of the noises you make, so chill, Ron." Ginny said getting mad.

Harry was just staring at Ginny because she was so adorable when she was mad.

"But you're my litte sister," Ron said. "And he's my best friend."

"Well you're my brother," She reminded him, "And she's one of my best friends."

Ron just huffed and stalked away red-faced.

"I love it when you get angry," Harry breathed in her ear and then kissed her temple. "But we really should keep the PDA down."

"I know," Ginny sighed snaking her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Harry and Ron knocked on Ginny and Hermione's shared room's door that night, dressed in black tuxedo's each carrying a bouquet of roses, white for Ginny, red for Hermione.

The girls emerged both looking stunning in floor-length gowns. Both of them wore blue. Ginny's dress was sleek and shining dark blue silk, and her hair was down in elegant waves. Hermione's dress was a light blue satin and was layered, with a darker blue belt on her waistline. Her hair was shiny and pulled back into an elegant bun.

Both boys stood in the door for a second, stunned and open-mouthed.

Harry was the first to recover. He offered the flowers to Ginny who conjured a vase and set them on her dresser. Hermione did the same with Ron's roses. Ginny came back with one of the roses tucked in her hair.

Harry offered his arm to Ginny, and Ron and Hermione followed suit, and they led the girls downstairs.

"How are we getting there?" Ginny asked.

"We're flying," Harry said grinning as his firebolt zoomed into his hand. Ginny smiled and got on behind him, her arms circling around his waist.

Hermione looked a bit more apprehensive, but got on behind Ron on the broom Harry had given him for Christmas.

Ginny squealed in exhilaration as they flew upward at breakneck speeds into the night. Harry smiled back at her and just flew faster into the west towards a wizard restaurant that he had found a couple miles away. It was quite nice. Very classy.

They landed a couple minutes before Ron (he was not yet used to the speed of the firebolt).

Ginny and Hermione straightened their dresses and then walked into the restaurant.

The maitre d' seated us at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant and the waiter immediately materialized in front of us carrying elaborate dinner menus. We ordered drinks and the waiter conjured them onto our table and left us for a moment so we could decide on an entree.

We sipped our firewhiskies and chatted casually, waiting for the waiter to return.

"What will it be tonight?" Called a voice from overhead. We all jumped a little at the sound.

The waiter was floating overhead, not suspended by anything visible. He dove down and came to land in the center of the table facing Hermione.

"Uh... I'll have the lemon-parsley chicken dish with a side of...." She hesitated glancing down at the menu for a second, "Cinnamon apple-cherry sauce."

The waiter nodded and flew off the table and landed behind Ron. Everyone turned to face him.

"Can I get a Bulgarian-style steak, hold the red pepper." Ron said handing him the menu.

"How would you like that cooked?" The waiter asked him.

"Medium-well," Ron said.

Harry and Ginny ordered and the waiter flew off leaving behind streams of colored fire.

"Wow," Hermione breathed when he left. "That's impressive."

The waiter soon re-appeared with their food.

"Delicious," Harry said after his first bight of veal.

"Want a bite of mine?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Sure," Harry said smiling. Ginny fed him a bite of her soup.

Harry cut off a piece of his meat and fed it to her. Harry followed the bite to her mouth and kissed her after she swallowed. It was a playful kiss at first, but then it deepened. Ginny's tongue teased his lips, and Harry opened them eagerly. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist.

Ron cleared his throat. And they broke apart breathless and red-faced.

Hermione was pink and looking down. Ron just looked irritated.

Ron signaled for the check.

Harry bent down and whispered in her ear, "Later,"

This caused Ginny to giggle and look down at her fists.

Harry kissed her hair. "I love you," He whispered.

Ginny leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I love you, too."

Harry kissed her forehead.

Harry paid the check before Ron could even reach for his wallet. Ron flushed a bit, embarrassed.

Harry pulled Ginny up by the hand and led the way out the door. Harry got on the broom and Ginny climbed behind him. Harry zoomed away before Ron and Hermione even got out of the restaraunt.

Harry looked down below them to see the two of them making out.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went all the faster. They landed at the house to find it deserted. Everyone was out with their significant others.

Harry got off of the broom and then helped Ginny off.

All of a sudden her eyes lit up. She took his hand and pulled him into the house. She ran up the stairs, Harry right behind her.

They went all the way up to the very top of the staircase and then into the attic. Ginny looked back at Harry, and her grin spread even wider when she saw the confused look on his face. They wove in and out of old suitcases and trunks and finally approached a window.

"Alohomora!" Ginny exclaimed waving her wand in the direction of the latched window. It sprung open. Ginny climbed out onto the roof that spread in front of it. She beckoned to Harry, and with a little reluctance, followed.

Ginny lied down and stared upwards. Harry looked where she had fixed her gaze. The heavens shone down on them, each star a radiant point of light.

"It's beautiful," Harry murmured.

"It's where I always came out when my brothers got on my nerves, or I just needed to clear my head, or think, it's my favorite place in the world, especially at night." She pointed to hill in the west, "That's where the sun sets, the colors are beautiful at that time, purples and blues and oranges and reds, every color, swirling together to form a sunset."

Harry gazed upward into the night sky lit up like a Christmas tree. It truly was beautiful, not close to the pure radiance of Ginny, but still pretty.

He rolled over so that his lips were near her ear, "I love you," He said.

Ginny looked at him, "I love you, too," she said, her voice filled with adoration, and then she kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first, but building. Their tongues tangled together, and Harry's sports jacket was quickly discarded. Ginny fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt as his lips moved to her neck. She threw the shirt off, it landing who-knows-where and she ran her hands over the muscular planes of his chest. Harry's hands slowly drifted towards her legs, and he hooked his hand under her knee pulling it up around his own waist.

Only when Ginny's hands started drifting down to his pants did Harry regain his common sense.

They couldn't do this now, nor here. It wasn't right, and it certainly would ruin there first time if they started shivering. This was not a gift to be given now, if you know what I mean.

It was both of their first times, and he wanted it to be special.

He caught her hands in his, stopping them from reaching his fly.

"Not now," He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, understanding, she too had been too caught up in the passion and lust of the actions to think them through.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear. She nodded again and pulled her clothes back on. He too redressed, leaving his jacket off.

He pulled her down into his side and lay down on the rooftop. He hummed a lullaby to her, and soon her breathing was steady and slow.

There they fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

"Look, Hermione!" Ron pointed down below them to the roof of the Burrow.

"Is that Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Blimey! It is." Ron gasped.

"Well they aren't, well, doing anything, let's just leave them alone."

Ron gritted his teeth and landed on the ground.

He helped Hermione off the broom pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, which caused him to moan in return.

They were interrupted by the arrival of George and Angelina, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session, but did you guys see Ginny and Harry?" George asked them.

"Yeah, but they're just sleeping, we let them be." Hermione answered him.

"Yeah that's true," George conceded and walked in the house with Angelina by his side.

"I love you," Ron whispered to Hermione as they followed George and Angelina into the house.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back.

* * *

**Here you are! One FABULOUS (I hope) installment of R&R!**

**Longest chap yet, hope you enjoyed.**

**please follow the step-by-step instructions below before leaving this fanfiction.**

**1. Move the point arrow called the "mouse" down to the white rectangle with green writing on it below.  
2. Press the left button on your keypad or mouse once or twice depending upon your server.  
3. Type your opinion of this chapter (or the complete story) into the box that appears on your screen.  
4. Move your arrow down to the rectangle that says "Submit feedback/review"  
5. Exit the review box.**

**-lizz**


	10. The Wedding

**Well here is chapter TEN!**

* * *

**P.S Ok, I'm skipping ahead to the wedding (which is in the middle of May) just btw**

**Ok, Nooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww here's Chapter 10**

* * *

George and Angelina were standing at the front of the outdoor area. A huge golden canopy stretched over everyone gathered there. It was not nearly as big as Fleur and Bill's wedding was, only close friends and family were gathered there.

They were holding each others' hands and smiles of pure joy stretched across their faces. The presider stood in front of them and held a single piece of paper on which George and Angelina had written their vows.

"...until the end of time?" The presider finished the last line of script.

"I do." George's voice rang out loud and clear over the assembled, but his words were filled with love and directed at Angelina.

"You are now declared man and wife, George Weasley, you may kiss your bride."

George ducked down and planted a swift but passionate kiss on her lips before straightening up and looking out over over everyone.

"I present to the gathered, George and Angelina Weasley." The presider announced.

Everyone clapped as the music started up. It was "their" song. They had heard it at a muggle cafe, which was thier first out-of-Hogwarts date. They felt connected to it. Ginny sat at the grand piano playing and singing it.

George and Angelina glided down the aisle, followed by Katie Bell and Bill. As they walked out from under the canopy, they were showered with rose petals. George took her by the waist as the petals fell and kissed her passionately. Cameras clicked feverishly trying to capture the moment (although, of course, the picture would move anyway).

The wedding party was followed by all of the other guests out onto the lawn that had a stage where a wizard band was setting up ready to play. There were tables around the perimeter and a long table on the edge farthest away from the canopy was set up with delicious looking food.

The band started off by playing their song again, and George led Angelina onto the dance floor. He held her tightly by the waist and led her in a slow, small circle.

They gazed into each others eyes, looks of pure elation apparent on their faces. George leaned down to kiss her softly, his lips barely brushing hers, but in that brush, love no words can describe was conveyed. George's grip tightened on her waist and on her hand for a split second.

"I love you," He whispered bending down and brushing her ear with his lips.

"I know," Angelina replied smoothly and coyly. George's heart raced, did she know what that did to him? He kissed her lightly again and the last strains of the song rang out.

George felt a hand tap his shoulder, he spun around to find Bill grinning at him, "May I cut in?" He asked a laughing light evident in his eyes.

"Of course," George said bowing his head and stepping aside, not before winking slightly at Angelina, causing her to blush as she took Bill's hand.

George strode over to Fleur and offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Of course, merci monsieur," She said laughing a little. George spun her up and led her out onto the now crowded dance floor.

"Way to steal my wife," Bill muttered when George passed by.

"Way to steal mine," George retorted grinning toothily.

"Yeah, but mine is pregnant," Bill shot back.

"And...?" George asked.

Bill just laughed and spun Angelina away. George followed Bill with Fleur. He lifted his arm to spin her under but let go of her hand as she was right under his arm. Bill mimicked his movement with Angelina, and both ladies were back with their husband.

All four of them were laughing at this point, and people were starting to stare so they all walked over to the side to sit down.

As the others engaged in conversation, George watched all of the people on the dance floor.

Rolf and Luna were dancing to a song that seemed very different from the upbeat tune that was now playing. They danced in a slow waltz with their eyes closed. Looks like Luna had truly found a kindred spirit.

Harry and Ginny. Now that was more interesting to watch. They laughed as they each spun the other and you could tell that they were greatly enjoying each others' company. You could tell by the sparkle in Ginny's eyes that she really loved him, he knew, because it was the look he sometimes saw in Angelina's eyes when she looked at him. And with Harry, his love was evident in the goofy smile he wore, the way his eyes were only focused on her, it sounds cliche, but he truly only had eyes for her.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the corner in seemingly deep conversation. They loved making out, but they enjoyed conversation as well. Ron always learned something from Hermione, and Hermione enjoyed his simplified ideas, and his cut to the point, no fluff points. They complimented each other.

George noticed Lee Jordan and Katie dancing, he didn't know if it meant anything, but if it did, he was happy for them. Having Lee to the wedding was a little touchy for George even though the were close friends, because Lee would always ask Angelina out, and she would always refuse. He seemed to be over that, though, and seemed to be enjoying dancing with Katie.

He looked at all of his close friends and family, and he then realized how truly fortunate he was to have so many people who he cared for, and who cared for him in turn.

"Oooo!" Angelina squealed pulling George up out of his seat, "I LOVE this song!"

George smiled at her and led her out to the dance floor. They spun and glided and stepped to the lively tune.

She was quickly claimed by other men that had attended the party, and George had politely stepped aside to let her dance. She was really enjoying herself, he loved that smile on her face.

* * *

APOV

I love feeling this way, so beautiful, and loved, I might sound conceited but I love feeling like the star of the show, I love feeling wanted.

Everyone asking to dance with me, and the look of disappointment on the men's faces when another man claims me. I felt truly, and amazingly, beautiful.

I spun in circles with each man, all of slightly different skill levels, but even though I was enjoying myself, I couldn't help but keep glancing at George. He was sitting there staring at her, and he smiled even wider whenever I looked at him. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms, feeling safe and secure.

Soon enough, he did reclaim me, and we twirled around the dance floor to a fast-paced song.

As the music's pitch jumped higher, he lifted me off my feet and put me back down. The song stopped and a slower more melodic tune played.

I shifted my position so that my arms were around his neck, and his arms settled on my waist. It felt so perfect. I rested my cheek on his chest and just swayed back and forth with him, in utter bliss.

* * *

George POV

She was so amazing when she was asleep. So peaceful, so completely her. She looked so young, so innocent.

Her head was in my lap and her hand, sparkling with her wedding band, gripped mine tightly. I stroked her hair with my free hand.

"George..." I heard her say faintly. "I love you George."

She was talking about me in her sleep.

We were on our way to a dock, where my very own boat waited for us. She always said she wanted to sail at least once in her life, so we were going to. But not for too long. The tiny island I was lent, waited only about 20 minutes off the coast. We could sail more later, though.

I woke her up when we got to the dock. People everywhere were rigging up their boats and sailing off. I pulled her by the hand over to my little boat.

"Wow," She breathed.

"Hop on in," I said proudly.

She climbed in carefully and I jumped in after her. I untied the rope by magic, and set the sails the right way.

We were on our way.

* * *

3rd Person Back at the Burrow. FF 3 weeks

"This never gets less amazing." Harry said to Ginny as they sat out in the warm June night, on the roof.

"Neither does this," Ginny whispered before leaning over and kissing him.

Harry laughed and hugged her tight, relishing the fact that he would never have to let go.

Ginny pushed him away with a nervous look on her face. She had been thinking a lot lately. Just about how they were so young, and how she wasn't necessarily ready to have the responsibility of a family. She wanted to travel the world, experience new things, but that would be hard if she was married, if she had a family to take care of. Besides, she was only 17, and she'd still be in school, if she hadn't given it up to be closer to Harry. She had given that up for him. She had to tell him she didn't want to get married yet, he needed to know.

Ginny put one hand on Harry's chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"Harry," She started, "I don't want to get married, not yet."

Harry looked hurt.

"I mean, I want to get married some day, just not yet, not until I'm at least 20, that might seem like a long time t you, but honestly, it's only a little more than 2 years, and if you really love me, you can wait, we'll still feel this strongly about each other in a couple of years. We can wait-" Harry put one hand over her lips.

"I understand, it's okay." Harry said.

"Thanks," She said looking up at him apologetically.

"Anytime darling, anytime, anything." Harry told her honestly.

She just smiled at him, and lay her head in his lap.

Harry smiled down at her, internally digesting this new information.

She didn't want to get married yet.

Wow.

* * *

"Ginny... Ginny...?" Harry shook her slightly trying to wake her up.

She rolled over to look up at Harry. "Yeah...?" She groaned.

"Look." Harry said. He pointed to the east, the opposite way they faced last night. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon.

"Wow." Ginny said as they watched it grow higher and higher into the sky, and the colors spread wider and wider, until the sun was completely visible over the hills.

"Amazing," She breathed.

It was true, the sunrise was even more amazing then the sunset, maybe because it was more rare, they watched the sunset almost every week, when Harry wasn't busy at the Ministry, and they felt in the mood.

But they had never watched the sun rise. They cuddled on the roof for a while longer until they decided to go get breakfast.

No one else was up yet so they ate alone. It was silent for a while, neither knowing what to say, them both wanting to avoid the awkwardness of the previous night's discussion of marriage.

All of a sudden Ginny looked up and blurted out, "I want to go back to Hogwarts!"

Harry nearly choked on his waffle trying to get out, "I (cough)uh(Cough)think that's great!" He managed to get out.

Ginny beamed, "Great! I'll send an owl to Mcgonnagall straight away!" And Ginny pranced off to send the letter.

Harry watched her go smiling to himself.

Sure, he would miss her, but he was happy she would go back to school fr a year to finish her education.

She came back in, her smile on of the widest he had ever seen grace her face.

She bent down and kissed his cheek then sat back down. She smiled into her waffles as she finished scarfing them down.

He loved seeing her so happy, it was amazing how happy he felt, just because she was happy. They truly had linked souls.

She cleared their dishes, smiling the whole time.

She didn't stop smiling the whole morning.

She didn't stop smiling when he left for work.

She was still smiling when he got home,

And she smiled when he told her goodnight after dinner.

* * *

Hogwarts

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would like to return to school this year, although I skipped the previous year, because I would like to continue my wizarding education all the way through my 7th year.  
I feel it would be good for me to learn as much as I can.  
I also love Hogwarts, and the teachers, and the classes.  
Please consider my returning to Hogwarts, and send me a reply as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasely_

McGonagall put the letter down smiling. She was glad that Ginevra wanted to return to further her education, Ms. Weasely had always been one of her favorite students.

A fiery spark always in her eye, and a keen wit always present in the classroom. She had a knack for all kinds of transfiguration, and she caught on, always one of the first to master each new spell.

She approved one hundred percent. She quickly jotted down a note to send Ginevra the school list, in fact, she would be head girl.

Yes, that was good, she would be head girl.

She sent Ginny a reply saying that she would receive the school letter shortly.

She watched with a smile as the owl faded softly into the bright morning sky.

* * *

**Well, here we go!**

**thanks so much to the amazing people who read this, **

**and HUGER hanks to my wondrous reviewers: JCBLGW, moe, and jadeashlovegood  
**

**luv you guys!**

**And guess what you get for being the most bestest people in the whole. wide. world?**

**NOTHING! sorry guys.**

**but! if, you were to say, i don't know... review, you would uh... get um... a "silent conversation" between any couple in the story that you choose!**

**If you want, just make sure you include who you want it to be.**

**If you don't know what to say in your review answer this question: What couple would you like to see more of in this story?  
**

**-lizz**

**P.S. sorry for the abnormally long author's note. :P  
**


	11. Authors note apologies and promises

**A/N wow, it's been over 6 months since i last updated, and i am so so so sorry. There's really no excuse, but here is why i haven't been updating. **

**1. I didn't write for a couple weeks because school started again and social studies brought with it it a myriad of world maps to be studied.**

**2. after those weeks i attempted to get onto my fanfiction account but as i attempted to log on, i found that the password i had before, didn't work. So i tried to reset it, only to find that the email it was supposed to send to, was my old email which i had deleted. **

**3. So, i decided that i would try againlater, but i forgot about it for like a month before i was sorting through my bookmarks and founf one for fanfiction. I then tried to log on again, with a new password, but that password failed as well.**

**4. I forgot about it for a while again, and when i remembered, i kept trying to figure out how to get my account back. after 2 months of trying different email addresses and passwords, i contacted fanfiction itself about it, and they were able to reset my account information and give me my password and email address back.**

**5. So, now i am back. I read over my story again, and edited the first couple of chapters over again. if you want to read those, be my guest. **

**6. I have to kind of get reaquainted with my characters and the plot line, and combined with my hectic summer schedule, expect and update within the next 2-3 weeks, depending on my ability to access the internet while in new jersey. **

**Thanks SO much to everyone who has had enough faith in me to not take me off of your story alerts/ favorites/ author alerts list. I will try to make the next chapter EXTRA special for you. Thanks and sorry again!**

**With love and thanks,**

**-lizz/ wckdwrtr  
**


	12. Moving Out and a Proposal

**Heyy! So here's an update, _finally_, I know, but some people have been asking for _something_ to happen _plz_, and I know _what_ you all want to happen, believe me, I want it too, but until it does, here is something that I hope will quench your thirst for action until it does. **

**Now, if you could somehow make sense of that slightly complicated author's not, here ya go!  
**

* * *

As time drew closer and closer to September 1 and Ginny's departure to Hogwarts, Harry wondered what he was going to do while she was away. Sure, there was work, but since the downfall of Voldemort, work was few and far between. only every once and a while did emergencies present themselves, and even then, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron working together, such issues were dealt with quickly and cleanly, with nothing to it. The three were the dream team of the wizarding world.

So, Harry decided he needed a little change in his life. And when he spotted an apartment in Diagon alley it seemed like the perfect fix. He could easily visit the Weasely's through apparation, the floo network, and flying, and he could have everything he needed close by. Not to mention, George was always nearby if he needed a friendly face.

This was a big step, and there was a lot to consider before making a decision. He didn't want to do anything to upset Ginny, and he was afraid that she would see a separation from her house as a metaphor for a separation from her. However time was running out, and he needed to talk to her before she left.

_Before she left_. Harry rolled these words around in his mind, _She's leaving... _no matter how many times he repeated these words, it never really sunk in. He knew he would miss her so much. He would have no idea what she was doing either. All at once a wave of insecurity hit Harry. What if some other guy flirted with her at Hogwarts? What if she finally realized he wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't be sure she hadn't already realized that, maybe _that_ was why she didn't want to marry him, because she was still looking for someone else, someone more worthy, someone who wasn't so broken and scarred by the war.

Harry started panicking as he sat in the Burrow's living room waiting for Ginny to come down. They were going out to lunch and then Harry was going to talk to her about his moving. But now, Harry was worried, he needed some sort of commitment from her. He needed some reassurement. He played with the corner of his button-down shirt as he waited for her.

Harry heard Ginny's descent down the stairs and he tried to compose himself for her. She entered the living room with the playful little grin of hers that always sent Harry's heart racing. He walked over to her and swept her into his arms burying his nose in her hair. The strawberry scent of her soap and shampoo was so signature to her and it brought a kind of comfort to him. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then her soft, full lips. Softly but building with an underlying intensity, their lips met in ecstasy.

Harry broke the kiss much too soon for Ginny's liking, and her hands trailed along his chest, her eyes closed in contentment. His hard chest muscles reminded Ginny of his strength, and of the fact that he could always be there for her and protect her. Harry brushed a strand of fiery red hair away from her perfect angel face, and all of a sudden he was frozen by the her pure beauty. His hesitation prodded Ginny to open her big brown eyes and look questioningly up at him. His love for her, overwhelming, undeniable, irresistable and infinite was evident in every inch of his face as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched them from the kitchen. As Harry and Ginny left for their lunch, the two elder Weasleys turned to face each other.

"They are adorable together," Mrs. Weasely told her husband.

"Definitely, they're perfect together," He replied. "Are we sure they aren't already married and just hiding it from us?" He tacked on as an afterthought, only half-joking. One look from his wife was enough reassurement.

"I love you honey," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley.

"I love you, too, my little Molly-wobbles," Mr. Weasley teased her as Mrs. Weasley turned crimson at her nickname. He ducked down to kiss her softly and they smiled into each other's lips.

"Ugh, get a room," Ron cringed as he walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. His parents just laughed and kissed quickly one more time.

As his parents left the kitchen to "get a room" Hermione came into the kitchen her nose buried in a _very_ thick book.

"How do you carry those things?" Ron asked her, truly amazed, as always by her surprising strength.

"Oh, you know, I work out..." Hermione said as she walked slowly towards him. Ron swooped down to kiss her fiercely. Oh, her lips were so soft, and she was such a good kisser, you wouldn't expect so much passion from such a bookworm, but that little body packed some passion. Hermione wrapped both legs up around him as their lips moved in a frenzied motion together.

"I love you," Ron said between passionate lip-locking. He kissed her as he knelt to the ground, almost bringing her with him. Ron released her, briefly, as he drew a satin box from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. "'Mione, will you marry me?"

* * *

The humid summer air would have been nearly unbearable as Harry and Ginny strolled peacefully down Diagon Alley if it weren't for the fact that they were so completely engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice the weather. They ducked into a new little restaraunt to have lunch. The never stopped touching as the maitre d' seated them in the far corner near a window. Even as they sat down, they moved their chairs close together so that they couldn't help but always be in contact.

As Ginny turned to say something to Harry, he caught her lips with his own, wiping all thought of speaking away. They kissed passionately for a long time, forcing the waitress to have to come back twice before they noticed her and ordered.

Harry was absorbed in thought all through the lunch and as a result, quiet. Ginny noticed this and was concerned.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Kind of... I don't know" He responded hesitantly. He looked oddly nervous, Ginny noted.

Ginny scooted impossibly closer to him and kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him. "C'mon, you can tell me, anything" She prodded.

"It's just.. you're going to be away for months," He began, " And all I want is to be with you every day that I can, but that's obviously not going to happen. Don't misunderstand, I love that you're going back to school, and I am so happy that you're so ecstatic about it. It's just, there are a LOT of guys there-" Ginny started to interrupt him but he held up a finger to silence her, he needed to get this off of his chest.

"There are a lot of guys there, guys who are hormonal, and they can't necessarily control themselves. And I love you so much, I can hardly stand it when these other guys even look at you, but you'll be practically living with them. And I will be worrying 24/7, I just need to know, to be sure, that you-"

It was Ginny's turn to hold up a finger to his lips which she removed so she could kiss him passionately putting every ounce of love she had for him into it, and then some. And he responded with just as much vigor and vitality.

This kiss was enough, more than enough for Harry.

He knew.

He had always known.

Tthis woman was the only one he could ever be happy with.

This woman was the only one he _would _ever be happy with.

There's was a love so pure, so complete, and so rare, there love was _true love_, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

Harry trailed his fingers down the smooth, pale side of her face as their fiery kiss came to an end.

She responded by catching his hand in hers and holding it to her chest, right between their hearts, so he could hear exactly how in sync they really were, their hearts were beating together. It was a perfect metaphor for they themselves. Always and eternally together in the most basic and powerful ways. Forever.

"Do you really doubt how much I love you?" Ginny asked him.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food and they ate in near silence punctuated by adoring looks and frequent kissing.

And plenty of "I love you"s.

Immersed completely in their cutesy coupliness, they didn't notice when Hermione and Ron walked by, hand-in-hand (and often lip-on-lip as well), a large diamond ring highly prominent on Hermione's finger.

* * *

**Thanks so much, everyone who reads this, I love all you guys! **

**If at any time you guys saw something in this story and thought, that's not right, or ooo I liked that, or hey, it would be cool if that happened, or that was terrible and I hated it, then please, please, please, tell me what you think!**

**Once again, thanks so much for reading, I'll be OOC (out of contact) for at least the next week, but expect an update the following week! **

**Love,**

**Lizz/ wckdwrtr  
**


	13. A Departure, a Mirror, and a Little Boy

**I know, I know... did I say next week? I meant next fall... my bad... So so so sorry... well, here you are... :)**

**

* * *

**

Platform 9 3/4 was filled with people coming to send their loved ones off, for goodbye hugs... and for some... goodbye kisses.

This was the case for Harry and Ginny who were huddled off in the corner kissing while the rest of the Weasly's tried to pretend not to notice. As the warning whistle sounded Harry pulled away. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a jewelry box. It was long, skinny and dark blue. Ginny opened it gently with her small hands. the inside of the box was lined with gold, and resting in the center of the box was a heart-shaped locket about the size of an eye. It was a gorgeous gold suspended from an artfully made golden chain and it was engraved with the exact time and date of their first kiss. It was studded with alternating emeralds and diamonds. Ginny realized that the emeralds were the exact color of Harry's eyes. The locket was so beautiful and unique, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Ginny made a move to open it but Harry grasped her hands in his to stop her.

"Not yet," He whispered, as an excited grin lit up his eyes for a second, "Open it if you ever miss me so much you think you'll die if you can't see me, this will make it better." The slight cockiness in his tone was endearing to Ginny, he knew her so well. He tilted his head, asking for confirmation that she would wait. She nodded, flirtatiously biting her bottom lip and ginning just a tiny bit. Harry took the hint and leaned in to kiss her again.

A second whistle trilled through the air signaling that it was nearly time to depart. They broke apart, the sadness now clearly evident in both Harry and Ginny's eyes as they walked over to the rest of the Weasley's to say goodbye.

A third whistle sounded. Harry swooped down to kiss her once more on the cheek as she turned to board the train.

"I love you!" He called after her. She turned in the doorway to blow him a kiss. Harry could practically feel it hit his face.

Harry was just about to disapperate when he heard someone call his name, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Harry Potter!"

"Here," He said his hand waving in the general direction of the voice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said a short young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and an athletic build, "Hi, I'm Miriam Waldergast, Head of the Department of Victim Reorganization, I'm in charge of helping victims of the Dark put their lives back together."

"Nice to meet you." Said Harry.

"Do you know a-" She looked down to read a name off a list, " Teddy Lupin?"

* * *

Ginny hoisted her bag onto her shoulder as she made her way towards the prefect's compartment. She felt vaguely self-conscious as she walked down the familiar train. She reached the prefect's compartment and ducked into it to find it deserted. She must be the first one there, well that was alright. She stuffed her bag into the luggage compartment and had just sat down, when in pranced a handsome boy about her age. He had dark brown hair that fell in perfect wakes across his pale, smooth face. His eyes were the dark blue color of a night sky, and his lips were a stunning cherry color that stood out against his light skin. Ginny looked at him for a second before noticing the Head Boy's badge that was clipped to the black vintage Beatles shirt he wore with a pair of ashy blue jeans. From his shirt, Ginny guessed that he was muggle born, or at least a half-blood.

In a deep, slightly french voice, the gorgeous boy said, "Louis Jameson," and extended his hand.

Taking it, Ginny replied, "Ginevra Weasley, call me Ginny." Instead of the customary handshake, Louis slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it once.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," He replied grinning. (**A/N "It's a pleasure to meet you,"**)

Ginny blushed slightly, but was spared the difficulty of conversation by the arrival of the prefects. Ginny and Louis went over the prefect guidelines and sent them off to patrol the train, which from experience, Ginny knew, was not something that would happen.

Directly after the prefects left, a pretty, blonde girl wandered into the compartment. Ginny was about to tell her off when Louis surprised her by holding out his arms to the girl. She fell into them happily smiling. Louis kissed her and then whispered to her in French, the girl grinned and replied in the same way. Louis led her to the window where they sat and kissed often.

Ginny felt a pang of Jealousy quickly followed by a sinking, longing feeling which pulled at her heart as well as her stomach and nearly reduced her to tears. She wanted to be with Harry, to feel the love she always felt when she saw his face, to feel how Louis and what's-her-name clearly felt.

At once, Ginny remembered the locket.

She gingerly pulled it out from under her shirt and held it in her hands.

She knew this was exactly the time she should open it.

She pried it apart with her fingers.

* * *

Harry stared blankly at the woman who now sat across the table from him.

"So, in short, you now have the responsibility of deciding what is best for little Teddy." Summarized the Ministry woman.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

Ms. Waldergast proceded, "Now, here are the options, Teddy could continue to live at the orphanage where he has been staying for the past few months since Nymphadora's mother died. However, with the rate at which orphaned wizards and witches have been arriving ever since Voldemort's downfall, it is unlikely that he would receive the caring and training that you could give him. Another option is called the Advanced Wizarding School for Exceptional Young Wizards which is a relatively new boarding school out in Ireland that accepts students starting at 1-year an age, Teddy is fast approaching. This school would provide exceptional care, comfort and trianing, however, it lacks some of the love that growing children need. There are similar schools that are closer and smaller that could provide some of the personal care he might need. Or, of course, he could come to live with you."

"Wow," Harry said again running his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Yes, yes, you've already said that," She said, a bit impatiently now.

"I mean, it's just a lot to take in is all," Harry said slowly, "Could you give me some time to think this through?" He asked.

"Yes, ok, sure... but don't wait too long Mr. Potter." She said, getting up to leave, "We will be in touch," She handed him her card and walked out the door.

Harry sat alone now in his apartment. He sighed deeply. He wished he had Ginny here to talk to...

"Harry! Harry?" he heard her sweet voice in his head, calling his name, he missed her so much. It sounded so real.

"Harry!" Her voice called again in his head. Or, wait... It wasn't in his head! The locket! He remembered with a start. He scrambled into the bedroom and pulled open his dresser drawer to find the mirror. Sirius' old mirror. He had shaped a piece of the shattered mirror into a heart to go into the locket.

Harry lifted the intact mirror out of his drawer, and sure enough, perfection stared up at him.

"Harry," The sweet voice said softly, lovingly.

"Ginny," Harry said with a smile, and all of his trouble and worries melted away.

* * *

**A/N- sorry about the long wait and thanks to those who are still with me :)**

**Love you guys! **

**Anyway, it's been a long time since I've written, (you all know that) so I'm sorry if it's bad or terrible, or factually inaccurate. I'm sorry, but please do tell me in a review.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! DON"T GIVE UP ON ME!**

**-Lizz**


End file.
